Assalto
by CatchingStar
Summary: Chris é assaltada e baleada na volta de um clube.


Disclaimer: os personagens dessa hist não me pertencem.

* * *

O verão em Santa Mônica estava escaldante e era muito difícil ficar na delegacia com os poucos ventiladores que tinha. Nunca fizera um calor daquele jeito desde Cory, a primeira dos policiais que entrara para esse distrito dentre Tc, Chris e Felipe. Por algum motivo todos os ladrões resolveram roubar naquela estação! A delegacia não parava de receber telefones desesperados dos vendedores contando que foram assaltados: joalherias, bancos, entre outros. O motivo ninguém sabia, talvez era porque a resistência de quem era roubado era menor, mas o mesmo deveria acontecer com os ladrões. Palermo, o chefe do distrito não encontrava nenhuma explicação para aquilo.

Chris e Felipe estavam próximos ao píer quando ouviram um chamado pelo walkie-tokie para assalta numa loja de esquina por perto. Enquanto eles cuidavam disso, Cory e Tc iam cuidar de um assalto quase do outro lado da praia. Até mesmo o chefe que estava participando da caça aos assaltantes.

Durante uma semana foi assim para os policiais de bicicleta, mas por sorte as coisas diminuíram. Os quatro resolveram então ir tomar um refresco junto para relaxarem e combaterem o calor.

"Ainda bem que as coisas diminuíram!" exclamou Chris.

"Nunca vi tanta coisa acontecer e no mesmo dia!" falou Cory.

"Acho que agora as coisas vão melhorar" comentou Tc "Pelo menos eu espero que sim".

"Vocês estão a fim de sair essa noite e curtir um som?" perguntou Felipe "Acho que Palermo não vai se chatear com isso, afinal nos merecemos um descanso, do trabalho claro!"

"Não é uma má idéia" disse Tc.

"É muito tentador, mas eu acho que eu passo" disse Chris.

"Acho que estou com ela" disse Cory.

"Garotas, vai ser legal. Não precisa ser um lugar muito cheio ou muito agitado..."

"Não sei" disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

"Se vocês mudarem de idéia é só ir ao Clube Braile lá pelas oito, eu e Tc estaremos por lá."

Todos voltaram a patrulhar a cidade naquela tarde. Cory queria discutir o convite com Felipe então eles trocaram de duplas. Tc e Chris pedalaram no calçadão à direita e os outros foram no sentido oposto.

"Porque você não quer ir com a gente?" indagou Tc depois de muito tempo em silêncio.

" Eu quero ficar um pouco em casa", respondeu a moça.

"Mas vai ser divertido e além do mais você pode voltar a hora que quiser... Vamos Chris... Eu imploro!"

" Tudo bem, mas não vou ficar por muito tempo".

A noite chegou num piscar de olhos e o serviço finalmente acabou. Palermo pediu que eles ficassem atentos a qualquer chamado por celular ou telefone fixo, não importe onde estejam. Todos concordaram e cada um foi para sua casa se arrumar.

Quando eram oito os rapazes se encontraram na porta e as garotas chegaram poucos minutos depois. Só Felipe conhecia aquele bar e os outros adoraram o local, música calma, algumas um pouco mais animadas, bebida barata e a presença de amigos. Certa hora começou a tocar uma música que prendeu a atenção de Tc e ele não conseguiu não ir dançar, então convidou Chris para acompanha-lo. O nome da música era "One night" e cantada por um grupo composto de três mulheres e um rapaz. Cory olhou para o casal e ela e Felipe riram juntos. "Um casal lindo" comentou a moça. Novamente os dois riram.

Eram dez horas quando Chris decidiu voltar para casa. Os outros ficaram tristes, mas ela se mesmo assim. Voltando para casa sentiu algo estranho, como se ela estivesse sendo seguida. Olhou para trás e viu um homem virando na esquina que acabara de passar. "Eu devo estar ficando louca!" Exclamou. Deu mais uns passos e voltou a olhar para trás. A moça então apressou os passos e já estava na porta de casa quando foi apreendida por um homem.

" O que você quer?" perguntou.

" Que tal jóias!" disse o homem.

"Eu não tenho" respondeu.

"Eu não acredito! Abra a porta e me leve até seu quarto, sem fazer escândalos, ouviu?!"

"Tudo bem". Chris fez o que o homem mandou e quando conseguiu uma brecha, ao que o homem virou-se para a cômoda, tentou pegar calmamente a arma que carregava na bolsa, mas o homem percebeu o movimento e atirou na jovem. A bala não pegou nenhum lugar fatal, mas impossibilitou a jovem de continuar a fazer o que queria. Depois de pegar tudo o que queria, mais o dinheiro na carteira, ele foi embora. Chris levantou com dificuldade, mas conseguiu ir até o telefone e discar o numero do celular de Tc. A única coisa que conseguiu dizer foi "socorro", pouco antes de desmaiar.

O companheiro já estava indo para sua casa quando recebeu o telefonema. O rapaz estava de bicicleta então correu até a casa da amiga e a encontrou no chão. Colocou uma bandagem para prender o sangue, pegou a chave do carro da amiga e a levou até o carro em seu colo. Não demorou muito e eles chegaram no hospital mais próximo. Tc esperou impaciente pelo diagnostico do médico. Por algum motivo o medico estava demorando a parecer e quando o fez Tc perguntou porque demorara.

"Foi preciso que retirássemos a bala que ficara em seu ombro " explicou o médico " Como foi de longe que alguém atirou a bala não atravessou totalmente o corpo da jovem".

"Mas ela vai ficar bem, não vai?" indagou preocupado.

"Ela perdeu bastante sangue, mas conseguimos repor e ela deve acordar daqui a pouco".

"Ah meu Deus".

"Foi muita sorte você ter trazido ela rápido!" disse o Dr. Medina.

"Foi ela quem me ligou... Eu não estava junto..."

"Ela foi muito corajosa. Agora me desculpe, mas tenho que ir ver outro paciente. O Quarto que ela está é 227".

"Obrigada".

Tc foi então até o quarto e a jovem ainda estava sedada. O rapaz nem sequer lembrou de ligar para Cory, Felipe e Palermo; Estava muito nervoso e não tirava os olhos da moça. Chris acordou finalmente depois de meia hora e ficou muito contente em vê-lo.

"Oi. Como você está?"

"Acho que vou ficar bem... " Chris fechou os olhos logo em seguida. Uma enfermeira entrara naquele instante no quarto e disse ao rapaz para não se preocupar, pois dado ao que aconteceu era normal ela ter pequenos desmaios e pegar no sono.

"Ela ainda esta fraca e parece que fez um grande esforço para falar!" sorriu a enfermeira "Ela acordará logo. Você aceita um café, chá ou água?"

"Não obrigada! Será que você poderia me fazer um favor?"

"Claro!"

"Eu não quero sair de perto dela então quando for umas sete da manhã, você pode ligar para esse número, é da amiga dela e avisar o que aconteceu?"

"Eu pedirei para a moça do balcão fazer isso".

"Obrigada".

Os minutos e as horas se passaram e Tc acabou adormecendo com a cabeça sobre a cama. Chris abriu os olhos e abriu um pequeno sorriso quando percebeu que o amigo não havia ido embora. A jovem passou cuidadosamente a mão sobre a cabeça do rapaz, mas ele acordou num susto.

"Desculpe" disse a moça "Eu não..."

O rapaz colocou a mão sobre a boca dela para que não falasse nada.

"Você não deve fazer esforço, nem mesmo para falar. Vou chamar o medico e dizer que já acordou". Chris apenas sorriu e Tc deixou o quarto e foi atrás do doutor. Dr Medina, que por sorte acabara de chegar no hospital.

" Como está sentindo?" perguntou ele. "Não fale apenas mexa a cabeça. Que bom que já está melhor".

"Quanto tempo mais ela vai ficar aqui, doutor?"

"Mais alguns dias. Precisamos ter certeza se ela vai ficar bem antes de voltar para a casa. Ela não deve ficar sozinha."

"Tudo bem".

Cory entrou no quarto naquele momento e o doutor resolveu deixar os três a sos, mas avisou que os dois não poderiam ficar por muito tempo. Cory deu uma olhada na amiga e Tc, levando-a para fora do quarto, explicou tudo o que sabia sobre a noite anterior. A moça estava chocada.

Tc adoraria ficar com Chris o dia todo, mas aconteceu de Palermo ligar para ele e Cory pedindo que os dois se dirigissem até a loja de jóias no calçadão. O rapaz avisou no balcão e eles foram ao trabalho. Não foi difícil prender os dois assaltantes eles só os cercaram na esquina mais próxima a loja. Tc prensou um dos caras rapidamente e chamou por um carro da viatura, a amiga ficou surpresa, mas não disse uma só palavra. Então os dois voltaram até a delegacia. Palermo chamou os dois até sua sala e perguntou o que havia acontecido, o preso dizia que fora ameaçado ou então que o policial havia abusado de força contra ele.

"Aquele desgraçado mentiu." – disse Tc.

"Você quer dizer que foi um pouco agressivo, mas não muito. E isso?" questionou o tenente "O que te passou pela cabeça?" indagou.

"Foi por causa se Chris senhor" disse Cory "Ela está no hospital, foi baleada ontem à noite".

"Como ela está?"

"Bem, mas vai ter que ficar lá por alguns dias até voltar para casa. Para o trabalho só daqui duas semanas" falou Tc.

"Eu entendo que você está alterado, mas isso não pode acontecer novamente, entendeu?!"

"Claro, senhor" respondeu o rapaz antes de descer a escada soltando fogo de tão nervoso.

O tenente comunicou a todos de sua delegacia o que havia acontecido com uma de suas policias e falou também que isso não podia, de jeito algum, influenciar o trabalho dos policias. Não importa o que aconteça até ela voltar ao trabalho. E terminou seu discurso dizendo que ninguém deixaria de trabalhar por isso! Felipe reparou que o amigo saíra da delegacia furioso e foi perguntar a Cory o que acontecera, mas ela não disse nada e foi atrás dele. Não era difícil saber que Tc senti algo pela moça, mas ele nunca o vira daquele jeito antes.

Tc não queria conversar. Não via a hora de o turno acabar para ir até o hospital. Queria muito acabar com o cara que fizera isso. Cory até tentou deixa-lo mais calmo, mas foi uma total perda de tempo. Às seis horas eles acabaram o serviço e ele foi ao encontro da moça. Felipe voltou para sua casa e Palermo pediu que Cory tivesse uma palavrinha com ele antes de ir também para casa.

"Eu não sei o que fazer " disse o tenente.

" É sobre o Tc?"

"Quantas vezes você já o viu dessa forma? Por pouco ele não partiu para cima de mim de manhã".

"Ele ta muito diferente, parece que ele foi quem levou o tiro e não chris. Além do mais ele parece se sentir culpado".

"O que aconteceu na noite passada?" perguntou ele.

"Estávamos nos divertindo no clube Braile e Chris foi embora por volta das dez e ele recebeu um telefonema da jovem as dez e meia quando voltava para sua casa. E a encontrou no chão baleada".

"Obrigada sargento. Até amanhã";

"Até amanhã."

Cory deixou a delegacia e Palermo ainda ficou por um tempo olhando pela janela de sua sala.

No hospital Chris já parecia melhor. A enfermeira lhe dera alguns remédio e eles pareciam ter começado a fazer efeito. A jovem ficou muito contente quando viu Tc entrando no quarto e abriu um lindo sorriso. O rapaz foi até ela e acariciou. Ele ia perguntar como ela estava, mas ela se adiantou e disse que já se sentia um pouco melhor. Ele sorriu e ela então indagou:

"O que aconteceu?"

"Nada. Muito trabalho hoje".

"Você tem certeza que é só isso?"

"Tenho". Disse ele virando para a janela "Você não deve se esforçar muito pra falar".

"Eu já estou melhor. Não se preocupe".

"Fico contente, mas mesmo assim eu me preocupo. Eu não devia... Deixa pra lá".

"Por favor, senti-se perto de mim. " pediu carinhosamente a moça.

Ele assim o fez e Chris agradeceu por ele ter salvado a vida dela. Isso não serviu muito de consolo, mas ele gostou de ouvir. Os dois não ficaram sozinhos por muito tempo, pois Felipe e Cory haviam ido visitar a amiga também. Tc lembrou do pedido do medico de pouca pessoas no quarto e os deixou, aproveitou para pegar um café.

Os dias se passaram e a culpa que Tc sentira ainda não havia ido embora. Ele ainda queria saber quem fizera isso com Chris, mas a moça disse que não conseguiu identificar, pois a casa estava toda apagada. Ela disse como tudo aconteceu e forneceu a altura do individuo, se era gordo ou magro, o tom de voz, mas muitas dessas coisas não ajudava para pegá-lo. Nestes dias Cory ficou com a amiga e ele partiu para uma busca incessante pelo rapaz. Palermo e Felipe o ajudaram.

Tc teve a maluca idéia de ir perguntar as moças que haviam sido assaltadas como era o homem que as fizera passar por isso, mas parece que funcionou. O perfil sem o rosto era o mesmo na grande maioria dos casos. Agora eles sabia que era uma pessoa só que fizera todos esses roubos. Ele já estava quase enlouquecendo por não saber como era a cara dele quando resolveu procurar nos retratos falados.

" Acho que o encontrei" disse ele ao tenente.

"Você tem certeza disso?" questionou Palermo.

" Esse cara bate na descrição que a maioria das mulheres deram e eu pesquisei sua ficha e ele já fora preso por maltratar mulheres e por roubo. Só pode ser ele!" exclamou.

"Espero que você tenha razão". Os quatro (Palermo, Tc, Felipe e Cory) foram tentar descobrir se alguém o vira passar pelas ruas e duas pessoas disseram que viram e um deles forneceu a informação de que ele entrara num prédio de três andares na rua Zafira, uma quadra para dentro da rua da praia.

Felipe contactou os demais policias pelo radio e eles se dirigiram a rua Zafira. Quando chegaram perguntaram ao cara faxineiro se ele sabia qual era o apartamento do cara da foto e ele disse que era o número 5. Todos pegaram então suas armas e foram até o apartamento. Bateram na porta e quando entraram o rapaz estava na cozinha. Ele bem que tentou sair pela janela que dava na escada de incêndio, mas Tc o deteve e eles o levaram até a delegacia. O homem não iria abrir a boca se ninguém pudesse identifica-lo e Tc, mesmo sabendo que era loucura, perguntou a Chris se ela toparia refazer a cena. Talvez não fosse o cara, mas ela topou e no dia seguinte da prisão do homem ela voltou para casa junto dos policiais.

O homem foi levado no carro da policia até o local. Tc achou melhor fazer apenas a cena no quarto para não coloca-lo próximo a Chris. A identificação foi confirmada: era ele. Palermo o levou de volta para a delegacia e Cory e Felipe foram logo atrás deixando os dois a sós. Ambos sentaram no sofá e segurando a mão esquerda da jovem.

"Sinto muito por fazer você passar por isso".

"Está tudo bem. Obrigada por pegá-lo".

"Não precisa agradecer, era o mínimo que eu podia fazer depois..."

" Você não precisa se sentir culpado, Tc. Como você poderia saber que aquilo ia acontecer?"

"Mesmo assim, eu devia ter trazido você para casa!"

"Eu estou tão grata a você por ter se preocupado tanto comigo e principalmente, pois foi você que me levou ao hospital a tempo".

"Porque você não ligou para a emergência?"

"Não sei"

Tc já queria ter feito isso a muito, muito tempo. Ele se aproximou da jovem com seu olhar sedutor e a beijou. Chris, com certeza, retribuiu ao maravilhoso beijo. (Tc beijava como ninguém). Era incomodo não poder abraça-lo por causa do braço, mas isso não a impediu de beija-lo durante o fim da tarde inteiro. Só não continuou, pois o rapaz quis preparar uma boa comida para eles.

Tc arrumou toda a mesa e colocou até velas, um ambiente super romântico. Para completar o rapaz até deu alguns pedaços de comida na boca da moça. Os dois aproveitaram bastante a noite, afinal Chris estava bem e finalmente eles tomaram coragem para se curtirem.

FIM


End file.
